


【羿汶定情】执念（上）

by AnastasiaK



Category: Jiayi - Fandom, Liwenhan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaK/pseuds/AnastasiaK
Summary: * 双箭头PY预警* 学步🚗罢了* OOC大概我想或许不可能没有* 带大浪弟弟玩🌊* 三发完（？





	【羿汶定情】执念（上）

**Author's Note:**

> * 双箭头PY预警  
> * 学步🚗罢了  
> * OOC大概我想或许不可能没有  
> * 带大浪弟弟玩🌊  
> * 三发完（？

01  
两人一前一后从旋转门走出酒店的时候，没有再被刺骨的寒风灌个哆嗦，不知不觉中冬天已经接近尾声。

“我最喜欢的季节要来了。”李汶翰拢了拢自己的大衣，听身后的人说道。  
“怎么，大地复苏，又到了你交配的季节？”他扭过半边头，表情满是揶揄。明明是个穿着浅灰大衣风度翩翩的精英形象，眼波流转间，竟带有嫣然之色。  
嘉羿按捺住胸口一丝痒意，坏笑着勾上他肩膀，凑到人耳边说那这几天可要辛苦你了，汶翰哥。然后遭到一记意料之中控制了力道的肘击。

李汶翰不理他装可怜，掏出车钥匙，咔嚓的一声，车子在黑夜中闪了两下红灯。

其实刚过晚上10点，五星级酒店大门口谈不上车水马龙也算灯火通明，走出酒店的不是散了酒席满面红光还在夸夸其谈，就是结束应酬一脸倦容还要鞠躬握手，哪像他们20分钟前刚洗得香喷喷吹得蓬蓬松，一身舒爽还带着餍足。

李汶翰说你等一下有个东西给你，转身从副驾抽屉掏出一个小盒子。  
“帮我带给陈涛吧，这两天可能要加班，就不去你们学校了。”  
“啊…我还以为是给我的咧，我都没有礼物啊…”嘉羿伸手接过，拿在手里翻弄了两下，应该是块手表。  
亏他刚才看到包装精致的盒子竟然紧张得小心脏砰砰了两下。

“不是礼物，那小子又乱花钱不想让他妈知道，又怕寄到学校被弄丢了，所以送到我那儿去了。”  
嘉羿挑眉。  
……“好啦，那你想要什么礼物？”李汶翰摆出一副好脾气哄孩子的表情。  
嘉羿把盒子往空中一抛一接，伸手锤了下他肩膀，“我开玩笑啦，你又不是包养我，走啦！”

诶这孩子…

“你要走回去啊！”  
已经走出10多米的人只朝他挥了挥手中的盒子。

我不要什么礼物，我只想要一个礼物盒。

 

02  
第二天早晨还是凉嗖嗖的，春天果然还没到，嘉羿咬着牙刷站在阳台上想。  
再说这个城市的春天短的可怜，最舒服的日子可能一周都不到。  
他昨天回宿舍倒头就睡，起床才看到李汶翰11点多给他发的微信，简简单单五个字，但是这人标点符号每次都规范得看不出一点随意，  
“到宿舍了吗？”。  
把手机闷到被子里，翻身穿鞋，上厕所，洗脸，刷牙，然后坐在凳子上发呆的时候终于承认了情绪里的郁结，然而又觉得自己的不开心毫无道理，于是更加烦闷。  
他瞟到桌上的手表盒子，攥起来转身出了房间。

 

李汶翰在开会时收到一条“mission completed”的消息提示，一瞬间以为自己在进行什么隐藏卧底任务。再定睛一看备注的“夹心”，不禁失笑，果然是个中二鬼。  
“good job spiderman.”  
夸赞式教育的忠实拥护者李先生给出了这样的回复。他以为对方会秒回接梗，没想到过了十几分钟才收到回复，  
“你居然秒回”

“……”  
“你在上课？”

“没有 被一个学妹拉住了”

“哟/坏笑”

“……”

“好啦，我在开会呢，等下再说哦。”

“等等”  
“陈涛约我晚上吃饭”  
“你来吗”

“可能有点忙，看情况啊。”

“哦”

 

结果一整天也没有回复的李汶翰，却出现在了晚上的海底捞。嘉羿下了晚课一个人赶到的时候，那人又是和往常一样，对着他笑意盈盈。

嘉羿诧异的同时其实已经猜到了大致的缘由，但还是压住心中那一点冒泡的情绪，问你不是说要加班吗。

李汶翰给他拉开身边的椅子，还没开口，陈涛就迫不及待的插嘴：“诶你也叫我哥啦，我快五点问了他一声他说正好忙的差不多了就来了”，陈涛咬着手指上套着的妙脆角，“你还要点啥我们点的差不多了”  
一瞬间嘉羿觉得胸口又酸又辣的液体再也堵不住了，泉涌般争先恐后地漫上来，熏的他眼眶都染上一秒的热气，竟然还有脸上挂不住的感觉。

明明是你先约的，人家却背后都商量好了。

他想李汶翰是怎么看我的呢，装作不在意的样子实则巴巴地盼着他答应？自以为和他关系亲密到超过做了十几年邻居的弟弟？  
对方笑意盈盈的样子此刻看起来全是讽刺。

你们不过是炮友的关系。

你却为了个炮友隔三差五的心态崩溃。

其实他很清楚李汶翰并看不透他心里那么多小九九，笑意盈盈也不过是本性随和亲切，人家不觉得你可笑，你偏要觉得自己可笑，人最可笑的也不过如此了。

确实，他心里天人交战，也不过是李汶翰给他倒了杯水的工夫。  
“今天晚课上的什么？”  
“啊？哦。文化艺术史方法论。”  
“诶！”陈涛激情上线刷存在感，“那个老师的课怎么样，我还有点想选呢。”  
“还行吧，如果你有兴趣研读意大利语文献的话。”  
“？？”

他余光瞥到李汶翰好像看了他一眼，又笑着回过头，手上涮肉的动作不停，这人看肉的眼神也要这么温柔吗。

陈涛接着选修课的话题，嘉羿虽然心神不宁却也被吸引过去一半，再回过头李汶翰已经给他夹了两片牛肉一大块毛肚，正准备往里放刚捞起来的鸭血。换作平时，嘉羿肯定要挑着眉抛个痞痞的眼神说谢啦，今天他看着碗里诱人的食物，想要装作和平时一样的样子，却感觉声音都一颗颗卡在喉咙口，涩地滚不出来。  
妈的，他自己都觉得尴尬了。

李汶翰倒是不太在意的样子，说这家的毛肚很好吃[1]，陈涛又嚷着我也要我也要你别都给他涮掉了啊。

嘉羿想要掩饰些什么，“噗”地一声笑出来，你哥这么宠你怎么可能都给我涮掉了，他状似不经意地扫了两人一眼，把嘴里的毛肚嚼得咯吱咯吱响。

陈涛年纪虽小事却懂得不少，从嘉羿进门开口就觉得不大对劲，一直试图打哈哈把气氛炒热，被嘉羿这一笑吓得终于闭上了嘴，两只眼睛圆溜溜带着试探在两个人之间来回观察。

有问题，很有问题。  
这不单单是奸情的味道，还有柠檬的味道。

陈涛都意识到他情绪不对李汶翰没道理看不出来，这话又实在很难接，说出口的瞬间爽的不行，说完了又后悔，嘉羿恨不得拿块鸭血撞死。

结果他听到边上那人说：“怎么，我不宠你吗？”

 

那天的火锅吃到后来以嘉羿装作恶寒抖下一身鸡皮疙瘩然后往那个宠他的人碗里扔了一把豆苗后恢复了表面的正常。

 

03  
接下来的一周嘉羿沉迷意大利语文献不可自拔。  
当然他以为的只是他以为的，不分心是不可能的，毕竟陈涛有事没事就在旁边学李汶翰唱歌。  
这小子八成是知道了什么，至于是自己猜的还是李汶翰透露的，就不得而知了。从一开始听到心里一抖，到后来他也跟着一起“所有的gwi zhe~”，搞得音乐社里一群不明所以的社员也学得很是开心。 

是一种怎样的心理呢，就像高中的女生在好朋友面前模仿喜欢的人一个傻傻的动作然后笑作一团，心里觉得人家帅的仿佛天神，嘴上却吐槽得不留情面。赞美是疏远，调侃才是亲密，他不想李汶翰是天上漂亮冰冷的星星，众人眼中仰慕信赖的大哥，那个人明明带着傻气，柔软娇憨，疲惫时像个抱着蓬松大尾巴下一秒就要酣睡过去的小松鼠。

嘉羿在背慢慢喜欢你的歌词的时候，脑袋里全是这只松鼠的画面，小松鼠眯着眼睛，柔软的肚子轻微起伏，背上的绒毛颤巍巍的…然后他就被人戳了一记。陈涛挤眉弄眼地示意他门口，他摘下耳机回过头，看到松鼠走进来，手里不是他的大尾巴，而是两大袋的奶茶杯子。

李汶翰提起袋子盯着他笑，眼里好像有细碎的星光，嘉羿被那一簇光蛊惑，反应过来的时候已经蹭到人身边。  
“……喝了奶茶还怎么唱歌啊…”嘴上要别扭着，手已经伸过去接下了两个大袋子。  
陈涛终于按捺不住扑了上来，恨不得挂到嘉羿身上，李汶翰把他拔下来，在一群男孩子饿狼扑食的混乱中揽了嘉羿一把，说所以没有你的份，溜不溜？

音乐社兢兢业业认真负责一个咬字可以抠上十遍八遍的男神副社长就这样歌词背到一半，溜了。

陈涛嘬着乌龙奶茶里的仙草，露出了狡黠的微笑。

 

04  
走到楼外天空竟然在飘雨，嘉羿的目光聚焦到李汶翰的西装上棉麻纤维抓住的细小水分子，他整个人在灰蒙蒙的天空下都氤氲起了雾气。

被拽到车上后他拍了拍李汶翰肩上的水汽，然后把手垫在脑后，看着窗外灰蒙蒙的天，阴晴交替，反反复复，他喜欢的季节还没有来临。  
“你忙完啦，这么有闲情逸致来贿赂我的小弟们？”  
李汶翰低头扣着安全带，闻言勾起嘴角，上目线衬得眼波流转，“对啊，我无事献殷勤，”   
“但我不想盗你。”

嘉羿心下一愣，才反应过来个中深意，他觉得心里又慌又乱，竟还带着委屈，仿佛被那种说不出的感觉掐住了三寸。他咽下喉头根本不存在的肿胀感，声音还是染上了一丝颤抖，  
“你为什么没有提前跟我约。”

空气有一瞬间的凝结。

饶是老练如李汶翰此刻也感受到了十分的尴尬，“呃，你要是有事要忙的话，我……”  
“我没有。”嘉羿撇开目光，他本来就不敢看着李汶翰说出刚才那句话，并非成心让人难堪，只是一时控制不住情绪，对方拧着方向盘无措的手更是让他的烦闷之上多了心虚。

 

一路沉默。

站在电梯厢里的时候嘉羿还gin着，盯着脚尖前的一小块地面不知道在想什么，等进门转过身时，眼里已经染上了不明的烈火。李汶翰还来不及为那团烈火感到心惊，就被小兽咬住了嘴唇。  
嘉羿的吻虽然向来带着少年人的生猛味道，有时一旦忘乎所以就扑上来又亲又啃地作恶，但往往只要掐着脖子摸顺了毛，就会乖顺下来，用鼻尖寻着怀中人的动脉，一拱一拱，感受温热的血液在血管中汩汩流淌。  
而今天的吻带着明显的侵略性，牙尖磨着唇肉，嘉羿闭着眼想象那一抹嫣红变得近乎滴血，心中那团火轰地席卷身下，但他偏不动手，只扣着李汶翰的脖子加深撕咬，力道虽轻却大有拆吃入腹的架势。

“嘶——”  
嘉羿没想到李汶翰会回咬自己，诧异之外心中涌上惊喜，这人向来用温柔回击炙热，仿佛不与不服管教的幼崽一般见识一般，今天终于被激发了不满。  
狼仔悄悄收起了利齿，用舌尖包裹住兔牙，轻轻吮那人的唇珠，李汶翰感受到从唇峰蔓延到小腹的痒意，不自觉地发出轻叹，小臂抵着嘉羿的肩，把人推开了一点距离。  
双目交汇之间是无言的喘息。  
李汶翰三分质问七分委屈地盯着作恶的人。  
然后嘉羿勾唇笑了起来，方才因为紧绷躁郁的情绪而变的锋利的上翘眼尾蓦地舒展。

李汶翰被这个阴晴不定的人托着腿弯一把举起的时候心中还涌上一股无名之火，被放上床后一记绵长的吻就把他亲的七荤八素，睁开眼时嘉羿已经直起身跨坐在他身上脫卫衣，

李汶翰心下泛痒，但又不想这么便宜了他，伸手就着嘉羿精瘦的侧腰拧了一把，这人阴晴不定，讨厌的很。嘉羿更乐了，灿灿的大白牙露出来，牵着李汶翰还在腰侧的手勾上自己的背，俯身去亲他脸颊，一路沿着脖颈，解开衬衫，啄吻弹性良好的胸肌，另一只手终于探下去握住关键部位，轻柔又不失挑逗地拨弄。感受到李汶翰攀在自己肩胛骨的手指攸地收紧，呼吸起伏明显变得紊乱，嘉羿半抬起身去啄那双迷蒙柔软的眼睛，手中的动作都少了几分情色味道，身下人被安抚得熨帖，开始呜呜地轻哼起来，手指不自觉地去捏嘉羿的后颈，指尖融入发丝，牵起一阵酥麻，变成一张网，包裹住嘉羿的心脏，无法逃离。

失神间李汶翰已经张开双腿勾上了他的腰，“你快点啊，唔…都，张开腿让你上了，嗯啊…”今晚的前戏有些长，不知道是不是嘉羿刻意为之，他虽然享受这种更甚于往日的温情，却拿捏不准嘉羿的心思，加上确实被撩拨得难耐，干脆彻底展露欲望，娇媚中带着讨好。

这谁顶得住啊。  
反正嘉羿是顶不住。

平时的李汶翰即使偶有撩拨也带着骄矜，颇有身段，哪有像现在这样好像整个人都依附于自己，眼中全是依恋的水气，再多的复杂情绪都被抛之脑后，嘉羿用力地亲吻了一下他的嘴唇，摸到床头柜里的润滑剂就开始一心一意地服务。

“哎，你快点儿，内个太凉了…”  
“唔啊———轻点轻点轻点，嗯，唔…啊……”

做爱的时候嘉羿都不讲话，最开始李汶翰觉得是因为不熟，后来以为小屁孩是想装酷，慢慢地才意识到，这只大狗狗好像是真的不知道要说什么，只知道卖力的动作，即使情欲沾染了全身，那双眼睛还是亮晶晶的，带着炙热、恳切，和，爱意吗。

是绝对说不出骚话的眼神。

意识到自己该躲开那抹灼灼时大狗狗又会趴下来讨亲，轻轻地啃下巴或是蹭脖子连接锁骨处的皮肤，下身还是动地凶狠，李汶翰被心中泛起的母性*和难耐躁动的情欲相互拉扯，剧烈的高潮来临时那一束炫目白光中也带着柔情与眷恋。

 

双双度过情潮后已经是入夜九十点钟，晚饭都没吃的两人早就饥肠辘辘，嘉羿却死死趴在李汶翰身上，不肯放人。  
装的很凶很严肃的声音，其实黏糊糊的。

“今天为什么不去酒店。”

“唔，你不喜欢来我家嘛，那下次还是…”

“不行。”“这个礼拜为什么不理我。”

“是你不来找我吧！陈涛说你动不动脸就黑了，我这不是专门来伺候你来了嘛。”

“我没有。”

“哦……”

“那，那你怎么不给我带奶茶！”

"……噗—黄夹心哈哈哈哈哈哈这个醋也要吃吗你是找不到别的茬了吗哈哈哈哈，”李汶翰被可爱的不行，用力揉了揉狗狗冒着热气的脑袋，软着声音哄着：  
“你不用吃他们的醋哦，毕竟他们只能喝奶茶，而你能喝到我的……”

“李汶翰！”

 

——————————————————————————————————————  
喝到我的。  
喝到我的什么呢。  
好了不要再想了。🙊

 

*根据Erich Fromm的《The Art of Loving》，父亲和母亲对于孩子的爱、情感、大脑反应是不同的，也就是说男性很大程度上无法感受到“母性”这件事情，当然也不能绝对。这里就当作是我本人母性泛滥叭。

（不是泥塑的借口  
（不是✊


End file.
